Meet Me At the Caves
by DistractedByButterflies
Summary: Equius meets a stranger in a dream bubble version of his Land. What does the mysterious troll have in store for him! (dramatic title, bad story) Contains black romance among other things.


First off this is just the first little pairing I pulled outta my shipping box. More should come in the future.

-This is just a story conjured from my head that is basically an AU of sorts-

Equius could tell someone was following him. He wiped at the sweat already forming on his brow. He turned his head again, his body tense, at the sound of a rock shifting. He was in a cave; you would suspect that shifting rocks were common in these parts. But not in these caves. Equius had spent long enough in his Land that there was never any shifting rocks. There wasn't even any tiny plip of the tiniest water drop hitting a stone floor. His caves were silent. The only sound he had ever heard was his heavy breathing and thick footsteps. But he knew he wasn't technically in his Land, farther ahead at a fork in the path he could even see a shimmering lavender forest growing straight into the cave. He was dreaming.

He heard it again, the crunch of a gravel under a shoe, the lightest breath of someone trying not to be seen.

Turning he called back, "Show yourself!"

Not even his echo came back.

Sighing he continued his steady pace through the damp cave walls, not paying much attention to the intricate pictures carved throughout the area.

"Are you here to kill me again?" A slightly hoarse voice came from behind the muscular blue-blood.

Equius spun around, his fists poised to punch through something strongly. What he saw took him by surprise. An older troll stood there, dead eyes glaring from the darkness. The scene changed and suddenly the two males were standing in a empty, stone courtyard.

Equius looked around confusedly, his fists still raised. Turning his eyes back to the other troll he asked, "Who are you?"

The older troll let out a dry laugh, "I see it now, you are not the E%ecutor, however, you do look quite similar to him. Large, brutish, and stupid."

Equius let out a growl in anger, "How dare you speak to me this way, I can smell that your blood is filthy from here. While I may be younger you should bow to me lowblood."

"Perhaps you have not heard the stories? Heard the wild tales of how I bravely led people toward freedom, only to nobly sacrifice myself?" The other said mockingly.

Racking his brain for an answer, he finally connected, the low blood and the appearance similar to a troll he knows. "I see it now. You are the mutant blood who foolishly rebelled against the highbloods. The Sufferer."

The Sufferer sneered and gave a bow, "At your service."

"Why were you following me?"

"Well I was wondering to myself, how had my murderer found me this far in the dream bubbles where I had hidden away...? But it seems I was mistaken, you appear to only be a weak relation to who I thought I had seen."

Equius clenched his fists in fury, "Weak. You believe me to be weak?!"

"Obviously."

Equius punched the wall next to him in anger, shattering a piece and causing it to fall and crash on the floor. Silently.

"Temper, temper blue-blood," the mutant-blood shook his finger at him.

Equius growled in challenge and felt a surge of feeling rise up in him. It was not fury like he expected, he was always filled with that. But more like a black feeling.

"Ah young trolls with your rampant emotions," the Signless spat at him. "My, my, that's quite a temper; don't you have a moirail blue-blood? Or could you not protect them?"

Equius though this was the final straw and charged the cloaked troll with a roar. He threw his fist but was surprised that it did not connect with a satisfying crunch to his enemy's face. The Sufferer moved away Equius' fist he had blocked and stepped up into his face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Equius growled again and bared his broken teeth. He replied in a low, dangerous tone, "At least I didn't give up so easily and leave my matesprit to die alone in a cave."

The Sufferer narrowed his eyes, "At least I don't suck up to scum everyday like a weak pansy."

The two were really in each other's face now, only inches apart.

"Well I- uh..." Equius was at a loss for a comeback. He realized that he was kind of right. But agreeing with this traitorous mutant only made him angrier.

"What's the matter? Meowbeast got your tongue?"

Equius in that moment rushed forward roughly kissing the mutant with the candy red blood. The Signless countered by shoving the younger troll against the wall as the two bit each other's lips, fighting for dominance. The older troll held out and pushed his tongue past the other's lips tasting him. With one hand he steadied himself against the cave wall and with the other he removed Equius's shades and tossed them carelessly against the other wall, finally causing the lenses to fall out in pieces.

When the two broke apart for air they glared at the other, eyes black with hate.

"Not a word," they both said in unison as they collected themselves and walked in opposite directions.


End file.
